Auditory test instruments are generally designed to be mounted to, or maintained on, a desktop. Such instruments often include a display, thus allowing the user to configure the instrument, set the test procedure and/or view the test results. A printer may also be included, thus allowing a hard copy of the test results to be printed. The instrument may also be capable of being connected, for example via an RS-232 connection, to a network, external computer or printer. Examples of such auditory test instruments are those manufactured by GN Otometrics under the Danplex, Madsen, Rastronics, Hortmann and ICS Medical brands.
Although the prior art auditory test instruments perform well, there are several disadvantages associated with them, primarily due to their size. First, as they are somewhat difficult to move from location to location, a single office complex may require multiple instruments, one per testing facility (e.g., one for each examination room). If one of the instruments malfunctions, or if the office complex is trying to minimize costs by limiting the number of instruments per complex, the instrument either has to be physically moved between examination rooms or the patients have to be screened and/or diagnosed in a single room, either way limiting the number of patients that can be screened and/or diagnosed within a given time period. Second, these instruments offer limited portability, thus making it difficult to perform tests outside of the facility in which they are normally used, for example at a hospital, patient's home, etc. Third, the instrument must be located near a suitable power source. Fourth, in order to use the instrument with a separate computer and/or printer, the instrument must be located near the computer and/or printer, or near a suitable network connection.
In addition to the afore-mentioned disadvantages, the previous auditory test instruments are specialized, thus offering no patient and/or office management tools. Accordingly, there is a need for a test instrument that overcomes the disadvantages of the previous test instruments while offering expanded capabilities. The present invention provides such a device.